


Passenger Seat

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afternoon Delight- I mean dreaming, Because You're Worth It, Bucky Barnes Feels, Buckylove, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nuance, musings, subtleties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Passenger Seat- Death Cab for Cutie</p><p> </p><p>With a rumble, his ancient pickup lurched away and sped towards the freeway. Your shoulders sagged slightly before you straightened up and headed towards your house. The tidy little cottage was welcoming in the sunlight, though not nearly as picturesque as the Winter Soldier’s face bathed in afternoon glow. Even with his stoic expression, a glance from the corner of your eye still felt like the warmth of the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this song. it is lovely. also leave a comment. they are lovely.
> 
> enjoy this little fic of musings; imagine yourself on that ride shotgun with your S/O and the windows open; i can never get tired of it ;)
> 
> now imagine it with bucky  
> :OOOO  
> BUCKYLOVE  
> WENEEDMOREBUCKY

“Well, this is it.”

 

You turned to Bucky and smiled, hiding your disappointment.

 

“Thanks for the ride.”

 

“No problem.” The engine stalled for a moment, and you felt your heart moment leap at that very second. Then it began purring like a figurative black cat and you sighed inaudibly, clicking open the handle on the door.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Bucky.”

 

“See you.” You looked over your shoulder as you closed the car door, but his eyes were already on the road again, memorizing the route.

 

With a rumble, his ancient pickup lurched away and sped towards the freeway. Your shoulders sagged slightly before you straightened up and headed towards your house. The tidy little cottage was welcoming in the sunlight, though not nearly as picturesque as the Winter Soldier’s face bathed in afternoon glow. Even with his stoic expression, a glance from the corner of your eye still felt like the warmth of the sun.

 

You walked up the driveway as you savored the too-short drive from Stark Tower to your home sweet home. Tony had asked you to order car service, but after the last one tried to kidnap you, you decided the bus would be much safer. Imagine that.

 

Bucky, being the gentleman that he was, had offered to take you back. He was more like Steve than people noticed. As much as you felt bad for making him go out of his way, you couldn’t turn down even a few moments alone with him. Even if he was quiet the whole ride, you felt closer to him. He was always the strong, silent type; on the rare occasions you could make the corner of his lips twitch you would have a mighty urge to spin around and dance. This was a running joke between Clint and Tony, but Bucky didn’t seem to notice. He had gone through too much.

 

Tony even suggested loudly and often, that you move in like the rest of your friends had; Clint would elbow you and mention how much more time you would get to spend with your “soulmate.” As much as the thought appealed to you, you never conceded. Real estate was not your thing, the housing market was a bummer, and the thought of taking down all your decorations was heartbreaking to say the least.

 

So for now you treasured the few moments when you breathed the strong scent of evergreen  
from the passenger seat. Because for you, Bucky, I’ll be there after work. After summer. After the nightmares recede and you can look me in the eye without a trace of guarded bitterness.

 

 

And for all the colors in between.

 

 

You reached the beige door and reached behind to grab your keys-

 

YOUR KEYS!

 

You rifled through your pockets hopelessly, already realizing you left your purse behind. You shook your head in embarrassment. You had been so preoccupied in your thoughts that had hopped out without grabbing it. And all you had accomplished from ripping out the linings of your pants was finding out that your phone was also in your purse.

 

Great. Just great. Guess it’s time to head to Mrs. Robinson’s and borrow hers. You didn’t socialize much outside of the tower, and your neighbor was the perfect example why. You hadn’t seen her scowling face since she had given you your welcome gift of a roll of toilet paper, slightly used; save for the times when she came to bang on your window when she felt your music was too loud. Normal people use doors. Or doorbells. Whatever.

 

 

Resigned to your fate, you trudged a few steps towards the grumpy old codger’s residence when you heard a throat clear behind you.

 

“Missing something?”

 

Your eyes had already brightened when you turned to see the metal-armed hunk behind you; Bucky only saw you lift your hand to your mouth in happiness and excitement.

 

“Wow! Thank you so much!”

 

“Sure.” Even with his natural intimidating aura, he looked silly holding your bag for you. His hand was outstretched and it was dangling from his fingers like a rat he just caught.

 

A snort escaped your mouth as you ran up to take it from him. He raised an eyebrow in response.

 

“It’s just- you look ridiculous carrying that.”

 

He nodded in understanding, but you could see amusement peeking through his eyes and the way they crinkled ever so lightly.

 

“Sorry you had to make the extra trip.”

 

“Well it would be a pity if you had to call me with your crotchety neighbor’s phone, wouldn’t it.”

 

Your eyes widened. “How’d you know?”

 

He shrugged. “You talk about her.”

 

“Yeah, but-“ you blushed lightly. “I didn’t think you were listening. I babble a lot.”

 

“You are quite talkative.” You lowered your eyes slightly until you caught the corners of his lips twitching.

 

Dancing queen, stop right now!

 

“I am kind of a loudmouth.” You admitted with a smile. “Clint complains about it all the time, but between you and me, I think it’s probably one of his favorite things about me.”

 

“You’re probably right.” He nodded, standing with one hand hanging loosely by his side. Even his effortless casual air was incredibly attractive. You pushed away your dirty little thoughts and cocked your head towards the door.

 

“ Well, I better get going.”

 

“Alright.” You turned, a huge grin splitting across your face as you tried to walk calmly back inside.

 

“(Y/n)?”

 

You stuffed the grin back inside as you looked back.

 

“Your purse?”

 

Damnit. You had forgotten to take it from him! What a doof! He must think you were a total ditz by now.

 

“Right.” You shuffled up to pluck it from.

 

“You are a bit forgetful, (y/n).” You cringed inwardly; he probably lost a little respect for you. Not that he was judgy; you were just a mess right now.

 

“And you do talk a lot.” You resisted the urge to yank the bag away and bolt inside to smother yourself with a pillow. Instead, you reached steadily for it, regulating your breath.

 

“I like to listen.” You looked up in surprise as he closed his cold fingers around yours; firm, but not rough. You froze, staring at him silently.

 

“Sorry.” He withdrew his hand quickly, leaving the purse in yours.

 

“No.” His eyes searched your face; he relaxed slightly when he saw pink spread like a sunrise against your cheeks.

 

“My hands… the metal-“

 

“You were quite gentle, Bucky.” A small grin crossed his face as your blush continued all over.

 

“Well…” he paused awkwardly for breath; you didn’t notice that both of you had been holding it in.

 

“Mhm…” you didn’t fare much better.

 

“See you around, then?” Bucky smacked himself mentally; really?!

 

“Yeah. Like, tomorrow?” His eyes flickered at your teasing tone.

 

“Like tomorrow.”

 

He backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on your face; only looking away when he had to get in the car. The coughing ignition hid his happy sigh, as he breathed deeply, the last traces of your scent.

 

 

“Hey Bucky?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shotgun.”

 

“What?” He turned to give you a confused look. Was this about a mission?

 

You giggled as you remembered that this hottie was kind of an old man; slang was not his thing.

 

“It means, save your passenger seat for me.”

 

He inclined his chin slightly in understanding before easing back onto the road.

 

And his last word echoed through your mind as you ran up the steps, giddy with happiness.

 

“Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DAWWWW
> 
> anddd leave a comment!! thanks for reading lovelies!
> 
> random ramblings;  
> if this didn't take you back to that time in that car with the windows rolled down and the hottie next to you then i don't know what will  
> i love bucky so much. he needs more love. MORE BUCKYLOVE.  
> as i am also bucky this makes no sense. oh well!
> 
> i love the way i captured bucky in this one; it gives me feels and shivers and smiles and awws
> 
> isn't the ending just so SQUEEE?! it is!!
> 
> And all the colors in between- that's a line i add whenever i sing the song to myself- i don't know how i came up with it but i did and it fits so there
> 
> does anyone else hate public transit as much as i do? i'd rather walk then take the bus (if it's under a mile and a half xD)
> 
> and thus everyone finds out the real reason why i'll never move; taking down my decorations would break my heart- every little kitschy thing i crocheted and beaded!!! and sewed!!
> 
> quick poll: would you rather be with bucky or see bucky with steve??!!
> 
> BACK OFF STEVE. BUCKY'S MINE. RAWR.


End file.
